


I Cant Believe I Ever Breathed Without You

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Highly reliant on the Comics, M/M, Marvel Universe, Missing scene from venom 2016 issue 6, Venom 2016, and Eddie Brock returns to him, mcu - Freeform, not movie compliant, when Venom was in that tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Lee imprisoned, Spider-Man saved the day, and Venom is in custody. But Eddie Brock has no intention of staying away. It was finally time for Venom to come home.But the reunion...isn't what he expected.***missing scene from Venom 2016 Issue #6***





	I Cant Believe I Ever Breathed Without You

Eddie dropped the worthless excuse of a guard with barely a thought of getting caught. It didn’t even cross his mind. What did it matter if he was caught? What did anything matter anymore?

 _He_ is here. That’s what matters.

After all this time. after every vivid dream of feeling complete, like his other half was no longer missing, and back in his chest where he belonged. After evey hopeless morning of waking up from that dream feeling oh so empty and _alone_. After too many god damned years of knowing that it was gone but still yearning…

Only a steel door and one measly guard stood in his way. The guard was easy. The door even easier.

Eddie’s stubbled face was flooded with ambient blue light from the tank in which _he_ writhed, an angry, bitter-spitting mess. The Symbiote was a mass of genes, biotic matter from another world that fed on its host and returned the favor with power beyond compare, and he was trapped in a bullet proof glass tank. Trapped, alone, and aching. Just as Eddie was not too long ago. Trapped in his own mind, alone in his own body, and aching in his longing.

No more.

Eddie found that taking that first step towards his old partner was harder than he anticipated. It seemed like he was miles away from his prize, his reunion…

His love.

It had taken him years to admit that to himself. He after all had hallucinations during his cancer years when they were separated. Vivid, evil hallucinations. Tormented him and made him wish he was dead. The hole in his chest was unbearable, the space that Venom had filled was now a void. A vacuum of impossible proportions; an unbelievable emptiness that Eddie was sure he would die from. How he had pulled through everything? He made a goal and followed it. Made another goal, and followed that one too. And so on for some time. It almost made him feel alive again.

 _Almost_.

He was now upon the glass, looking up at his darling Venom, his most precious being. It was at his approach that Venom finally noticed that he was not alone in his hateful snapping space.

“Y _ou…?_ ” Venom breathed, unbelieving. Eddie could only offer a guilty smile.

“Didn’t notice me before?” he teased. “I’m hurt.”

Venom warbled in regret.

“I was…distracted.”

Eddie recalled.

The Symbiote had cursed, cried, begged, _pleaded_ with Spider Man to take him back. To become a _hero_ again. He was _desperate_ for it, practically. What had Lee done to him? Lee was psychopath, of that Eddie had no doubt, but Venom had plenty of experience with that particular field or psychology. It seemed Venom constantly fell into those hands, but for all intents and purposes, he still wanted _good_. Not _Spider-Man_ good, mind. But still good. Anti-hero sort of thing, as the comic books would say. Not that anyone would be interested in a love sick, cancer surviving, ex journalist and a symbiotic alien species that melds into people’s bodies as part of their culture and survival for a comic book story.

“Well, I’m here, Vee.” Eddie said, placing his hand on the glass. Venom stared at the hand in trepidation, _hesitation_. Eddie felt a flash of hurt. Maybe Venom didn’t understand.

“I’m here now, Vee.” He tried again. “To take you _home._ ”

 _That_ caught his symbiote’s attention.

“ _Home_?” Venom asked, hopeful.

“Yes, Vee. With me.”

A pause.

“Not a trick?” Venom asked, almost shyly.

 _“No_ …” Eddie gasped quietly, shocked. “Why would you…”

“Lee tricked me. Spider-Man tricked me…” A hateful expression flickered across Venom’s eyes but returned to Eddie almost immediately with that same hope. “And you, Eddie?”

“No, Vee. Not a trick. I mean it.”

Venom looked unconvinced. Eddie frowned in thought, curling his fingers against the glass.

This was not how he thought the reunion was to happen. Their separation was almost unbearable. He had hoped Venom had at least missed him too. The way Eddie had yearned for him…once he was back with him, Venom would understand. He could let Venom _feel_ how much he wanted this. He wouldn’t have to tell him. Venom would just _know._ And how much a _relief_ it was to be so close again! Only the glass separates them now. And Venom’s _distrust_.

But _why?_ Eddie _loves_ him. He is enslaved, bewitched, _possessed_ with this yearning. Why couldn’t Venom see that? He surely could see that. Even with being tricked twice, surely the trust in _him_ , _Eddie_ , wouldn’t be compromised? What had _happened_ to him?

“What did he do to you…?” Eddie murmured, almost inaudibly to himself. Venom heard.

“Lee _controlled_ _me_.” The words were agony to Eddie’s heart as Venom told him.

 “He hurt me, Eddie. Made me kill innocents. Made me a…” Venom paused, spitting out the last word. “A _monster.”_

 _“No,_ Vee. You are _not_ a monster.” As Eddie insisted, he pressed his other hand to the glass, desperate to get closer and closer to his darling, his Symbiote, his _love._ Oh, if only Venom could _feel this._ If only he  _knew…_

“ _I’m_ here, Venom. Vee, let me get you out of here. Take you home. Become _u_ _s_ again.”

 _“We_?” Venom’s hopeful gaze returned. Eddie smiled in relief at the sight.

“Yes, my love.” He replied. " _We."_

Venom’s eyes went wide at the proclamation, and after a moment’s consideration, he formed his large hands into shape and pressed back against the glass where Eddie’s hands lay.

“We,” Venom confirmed, smiling at last.

Eddie knew only the glass stood in his way now.

 


End file.
